videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BlazBlue VS Street Fighter/Story
BlazBlue Story Prologue: Relius was arrested for his crimes and sent to custody. He later breaks out with M. Bison's help who prompts him to join Shadaloo. Chapter One: Noel Jin and Noel recives an new order from the Liberary: Capture Chun-Li and has her executed for Zanetti's murder. Throughout her quest, she fights Dan, Carl Clover, Cammy, Litchi and Chun-Li. After the fight, She reveals that Chun-Li is a "dummy" sent by Wallace, the Chief of Police, who later gets killed by Juri. Chapter Two: Bang He searches for Litchi who has disappeared for no reason. Along the way, he faces Taokaka, Iron Tager, Noel, Arakune and Ken. After beating Ken, Bang believes he is looking for Eliza. Chapter Three: Iron Tager While Tager founds the fact that Relius is released and he's not impressed, he set to catch him. His opponents are Dan, Ragna, Juri, Bang and Zangief. Both gets into a long fight until he has enough. Chapter Four: Taokaka As she looks for Ragna, she encounters Bang, Rachel, Cammy, Carl Clover and Sakura. Both did a friendly fight then she depart and found Ragna. Chapter Five: Jin Since he found the truth about Relius aiding M. Bison, He and Noel set off on a mission. Along the way, he fights Juri, Rachel, Ragna, Cammy and Guile. In the end, He and Guile decides to join forces. Chapter Six: Ragna In this chapter, Ragna cross paths with Ryu and fights him. After the battle He and Ryu join forces and proceeds to Shadaloo HQ where the Duo meet Hazama and Sagat (You play as Ragna and you must fight Hazama). After beating them, they found Relius and M. Bison planning to dominate the world. Ragna fights Relius and beats him. Ending As Ragna and Ryu departs, he mets Jin and Noel and they head back home but they run into Akuma. Ragna decides to fight him alone. After the Credits, Hakumen shows himself after he killed M. Bison. Street Fighter Story Prologue: Guile has sucessfully captured M. Bison and brought him to the Asylum but Bison escapes when Guile gets attacked Balrog, Vega and Sagat. He defeats them all but Bison flees. Chapter One: Chun-Li After reciving a new order from the police, Chun-Li has recently killed many of Shadaloo's elite operatives and is targeted by the Liberary. Her opponent she encounters are Zangief, Dhalsim, Arakune, Guile and Noel. After beating Noel, she contacts Wallace about the information she revices from Guile but Wallace tells Chun-Li that another suspect is heading her way but then he gets killed by Juri. Chapter Two: Ken Ken has found out that Eliza is gone and he has to find her. He fights Zangief, Cammy, Jin, Sakura and Bang along the way. After winning the fight, he knows that Bang is after Litchi. Chapter Three: Zangief After discovering Bison's escape, He aims to catch him. Along the way, He fights Ryu, Arakune, Chun-Li, Dhalsim and Iron Tager. Both gets into a long fight until Tager has enough which provokes him. Chapter Four: Sakura As she set off to find Ryu, she fights Dan, Chun-Li, Noel, Guile and Taokaka along the way. She finds Ryu in the end. Chapter Five: Guile On his mission to put M. Bison behind bars, he battles with Chun-Li, Taokaka, Litchi, Noel and Jin. After his victory, he joins forces with Jin after finding out about Bison and Relius's plan. Chpter Six: Ryu In this chapter, Ryu cross paths with Ragna and fights him. After the battle He and Ragna join forces and proceeds to Shadaloo HQ where the Duo meet Hazama and Sagat (You play as Ryu and you must fight Sagat). After beating them, they found Relius and M. Bison planning to dominate the world. Ryu fights M. Bison and beats him. Ending As Ryu and Ragna departs, He meets Chun-Li and Ken and they head back home but the trio run into Hakumen whom Ryu could fight alone. After the credits, Akuma show himself afer he killed Relius. Category:Modes Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Blazblue